Adrianopolis
Adrianopolis (Officially: City of Adrianopolis) is the capital of the province of Adelia, and subsequently its largest city. It is located on various islands. It was known as Bekenial City until its invasion by the Confederation of the United People of Hutori. History Founding and Importance Bekenial City was founded in 1625 by settlers from Luthori. Its name is derived from Jason B. Bekenal who lead the settlers to the set of islands on which the city is located. Although the city had no specific importance back then, the discovery of nearby ruins left by the Mashacara lead to an increase in importance and population. In 2036 the city was declared the capital of Adelia by the new, democratic government of Hutori. Growth and Development During the next 500 years the city would continue to grow and prosper, but all this came to an abrupt end in October 2563. On this date the province of Lagard seceded from the rest of Hutori, and the Second Civil War of Hutori began. Second Hutori Civil War, Adrianopolis The City fell to the Confederation of the United People of Hutori in October 2566, three years after the start of the war. The city itself was completely destroyed. It was at this moment that Bekenial City ceased to exist and the City of Adrianopolis came into existence. In a local ceremony, the city was renamed in honour of Michael Hadrianos, leader of the People's Revolutionary Communist Party. Michael Hadrianos appointed Jane Lahaut as mayor of the city, and charged her with reconstructing it in ten years. Michael Hadrianos himself would later be murdered while taking a tour through the city, on October 12, 2570. In his honour, Jane Lahaut errected a statue called Victory of the Brave. Reconstruction As promised, Jane Lahaut and her successor, the son of Michael Hadrianos, Ioannes Hadrianos, who is current mayor, finished the reconstruction of the city, several days short of the deadline. The City is once again a major hub of commerce and a focal point of fashion, and everything trendy. Cityscape Adrianopolis is divided into five distinct cads (derived from City of Adrianopolis District), and a seperate, small island called Freedom Island. Albion Pictured in blue, Albion is the main business center of the City. Albion itself is also the largest of the five cads as it houses about 2 million of Adrianopolis' citizens. Albion houses nearly all of the city's skyscrapers, with the Amsterdam Tower being the highest at 381 m (1,250 ft). The tower was named after Amsterdam Street, that runs past the tower's entrance. In this cad, City Hall and the Palace of Justice are also located, as well as the Provincial Parliament. Albion itself is one of the richest places in Hutori, with the average income per citizen estimated at 36,000 HLR/Year. (Hutori has an average income per citizen of 20,000 HLR/Year) Albion is the beating heart of the city, with most shops and businesses located there. It is the home of the Rich and Famous of Adrianopolis, including the residence of the Mayor and the Headquarters of the People's Revolutionary Communist Party. Albion also organises the New Year's Celebration that is known throughout the world, it takes place at Spatial Place, a few blocks from the Amsterdam Tower. Monroe Pictured in yellow, Monroe is the second largest cad of Adrianopolis. This cad is home to roughly 1.5 million of the city's residents. Originally a city on its own, Monroe joined Bekenial City in 2056, in an effort to facilitate commute and cooperation. Monroe became the main residential area of Bekenial City and subsequently Adrianopolis. Monroe is known mostly for its neo-gothic, art-deco and art-nouveau houses, which are very common in Monroe's streets. It is also known for its annual Thanksgiving Parade which attracts visitors from all over Hutori. Thanksgiving is a holiday celebrated only in Adelia but costs aren't spared when organising the parade. One of the most famous districts in Monroe is the DUAB district. DUAB stands for Down Under the Albion Bridge. The Albion Bridge was one of the first bridges to connect Monroe to Albion, and allow commuters to easily access the business districts of Albion.